


Bedtime story

by PrettyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Family Fluff, Ian is calming everyone down, M/M, Mickey is grumpy, Yevgeny is loud and sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: Yevgeny is a sneaky little bed thief, and it's annoying the hell out of Mickey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short one-shot could be a part of the JAPOP universe, but it doesn't have to, it can belong to any universe in which Ian and Mickey are being fathers to Yevgeny.

 

Yevgeny was a cool kid, and Mickey was learning to love him a little more everyday. He could now honestly say that he liked being a father. Well... most of the time. The moments when the five-year-old boy was jumping up and down on the couch and screaming his lungs out were the moments when Mickey almost regretted not forcing Svetlana into having an abortion. Yevgeny had been at it for the past fifteen minutes, and Mickey was surprised the boy still had a voice. Biting his tongue and squeezing his fists tight on his knees, Mickey was about ten seconds away from violently yelling at the kid to “shut the fuck up”, and he was more than thankful when his knight in shining armor stepped in.

 

“Hey Yevgeny.” Ian said softly, grabbing the kid's shoulders to stop him from jumping. “I think we all need a little quiet time now. What about we go read a story in bed?”

 

“Okay!” the boy answered cheerfully, climbing off the couch and running in the general direction of the bedrooms.

 

Mickey released the breath he had been holding and enjoyed the sudden silence. He felt Ian's hands on his shoulders, helping him release the tension he had been holding in.

 

“You wanna come read with us?” the redhead asked, his voice still soft and soothing.

 

Mickey shook his head lightly.

 

“I think I'm gonna stay here a little longer, enjoy the peace and quiet.”

 

“Okay.” Ian murmured as he kissed Mickey's cheek. “You know where to find us.”

 

Ian left the room too, and Mickey took another deep breath, tilting his head back to rest it against the back of the couch. Kids were a handful and a fuck ton of work. No wonder so many parents were so shitty, it wasn't easy.

 

Mickey stayed on the couch a little longer, closing his eyes and appreciating the silence, only hearing the faint voice of Ian reading the story in the background. It felt so good, he almost fell asleep. His eyelids were heavy and he only closed them for a second... He startled awake some time later, the digital numbers flashing on the DVR telling him he had been asleep for about half an hour. He stood up, and walked slowly to his bedroom, yawning. The door was slightly ajar and the light was still on, but there was no more sound coming from inside. Mickey pushed the door completely open and saw Yevgeny sprawled across the bed, sleeping soundly, and Ian sleeping just as heavily next to him, a book wide open in between them, and a dozen of other books spread around them above the covers. Mickey watched them sleep for a while, both looking so innocent and beautiful, and contemplated whether or not he should wake them. He quickly came to the conclusion that he didn't want to, the only problem being that there was no more space on the bed for him. He turned the light off and exited the room, closing the door behind himself. He thought about his options for a second and decided that he didn't want to sleep on the couch, so he opted for Yevgeny's bedroom. And he deeply, deeply regretted buying him a bunked bed. Ian had made a good point, arguing the room was small and a bunked bed would clear the space a little, but this was no place for a grown man to sleep. He still climbed the small ladder though, and prayed that the bed would not crush under his weight.

 

***

 

Mickey was woken up in the morning by a small hand shaking his shoulder and a voice repeating “Daddy” over and over in his ear. He opened his eyes to see Yevgeny's face way too close to his. He jumped a little and rolled away, rubbing his eyes and muttering a low “shit” under his breath.

 

“Why are you sleeping in my bed?” the boy asked, still staring at his father with interesting curiosity.

 

“Because you were sleeping in mine.” Mickey mumbled in response.

 

Yevgeny smiled, obviously proud of his little stunt.

 

“I like your bed.” he confessed. “It's big and comfy.”

 

“Well yours isn't.” Mickey replied, sitting up and banging his head on the ceiling. “Fuck!”

 

“A quarter in the jar!” Yevgeny chanted before disappearing, running to the kitchen, from where the nice smell of breakfast was escaping.

 

Mickey groaned and laid back down on the bed. His son was a little Milkovich shithead, and he could already predict Yevgeny would try his very best to swap beds again in a near future. Fucking kids...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments. You can also come talk and share with me on my [tumblr](http://ilostmylifeonline.tumblr.com/), it's always appreciated. :)


End file.
